


A maior liberdade

by MolesRetse



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolesRetse/pseuds/MolesRetse
Summary: Malévola perdeu as asas. Mais do que isso, teve as asas roubadas, e com elas, a luz e alegria de seus dias. Não tornara-se uma mulher fraca, mas passara a depender das asas de outro alguém, Diaval.Agora, estamos estão livres.





	A maior liberdade

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é o primeiro trabalho que publico aqui, e também o meu primeiro do ano.   
> A maior liberdade também foi publicada no Nyah! Fanfiction e é uma história bem boa. Não há nada de inovador ou surpreendente nela, mas espero que gostem.  
> Boa leitura.

Já houve liberdade maior que voar? Devia existir, mas para eles era impossível imaginar algo que se igualasse a capacidade de atingir alturas inimagináveis, de sentir o vento contra o rosto, nos cabelos e nas penas, de perder o chão e continuar no controle.

Não raramente, os relacionamentos surgem de momentos conflituosos. Não foi diferente no caso daqueles dois. Quando Malévola surgiu no milharal, Diaval mal entendia o que ocorrera nos minutos anteriores. Em um instante estava livre, no outro, preso, sob a ameaça de um humano sujo e dois cães raivosos. Debatia-se, lutando por sua vida, quando o seu corpo se alongou. Apesar da satisfação de ver os algozes correndo para longe, nada, nem mesmo a dor, poderia superar o sentimento de confusão que o dominara.

Aquilo era obra de uma fada sem asas, a quem, a partir daquele momento, devia a vida. Por mais insatisfeito que estivesse, não fugiu. Nem mesmo quando ela decidira descontar o seu rancor em um pobre bebê. A despeito de tudo o que Malévola fazia, ele sabia que a fada protetora dos Mors ainda estava lá, escondida sob toda aquela dor, era à ela que pertenciam todos os dias que ainda teria. Suas asas eram as asas dela.

À medida que a pequena Aurora crescia, amada e bela como a maldição previa, o cenário mudava. O homem-corvo se viu ao lado da criança humana, alimentando, zelando e até mesmo brincando com ela. Das sombras, sempre à espreita, percebeu que não era o único que desejava protege-la de todo o mal do mundo. Malévola não era tão difícil de ler como ela provavelmente queria acreditar. Diaval, pelo menos, conseguia enxergar a mudança que gradualmente ocorreu em seus olhos. Provavelmente fora o primeiro a entender a verdadeira natureza era daquela relação.

Ambos eram vítimas das palavras ditas no batizado da menina.

Mas essa não era a única mudança que o tempo trouxera. Diaval não sabia quando tudo começara, suspeitava que havia sido um processo lento, como um semente que cresce sem o auxílio de magia. Todos os dias, um pouco mais forte, mas era algo ínfimo comparado ao dia anterior. Não se culpava por tão ter notado antes.

O que sabia com toda a certeza era que a revelação feita dele para ele mesmo viera como a típica calmaria após a tempestade. Sem todo o sangue, o fogo, a adrenalina e o medo experimentado durante a batalha que travaram contra o rei Stefan, tudo ficou claro. Ele temia por ela, lutava por ela e estava disposto a morrer por ela, e já não havia dívida alguma em sua cabeça: era amor.

Mas o que Diaval poderia fazer? Malévola descobrira que estava errada sobre o amor, mas era fraterno. Se confessasse que gostaria de beijá-la ao menos uma vez, e viver ao lado, não como um servo, mas como um companheiro, ela aceitaria suas palavras? Ao menos acreditaria nele? Queria crer que sim, mas não encontrava coragem para pôr-se a prova.

Não até aquele momento.

— Você está livre. — Aurora ainda estava reunida com o povo de Mors, celebrando sua coração e a unificação dos reinos, com a esperança de que aquilo significasse uma nova Era.

— O quê? — Diaval mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. Ainda estava imerso na alegria de ver Aurora bem, mas as palavras de Malévola o haviam tirado da órbita da Terra.

— Disse que está livre. Não precisa mais seguir-me para onde quer que eu vá ou obedecer todas as minhas ordens. Qualquer dívida que tenha tido comigo está paga.

— “Adeus, Diaval, não preciso mais de você”. É isso? Não quer mais que eu continue ao seu lado?

— Eu recuperei minhas, as suas já não são necessárias, mas não é... — O homem-corvo interrompeu-a com uma voz ligeiramente ansiosa.

Sabia que ele não era necessário para ela. Nunca havia realmente sido, ela podia usar qualquer outro pássaro para os seus propósitos, mas ele precisava dizer-lhe o que sentia antes que perdesse a coragem.

— Eu te amo. Não precisa aceitar isso, só queria dizer e ter certeza de que você saiba que não é mentira. Gostaria que você acreditasse nisso.

— Oh... — Observando-o de esguelhe e com os olhos arregalados, assentiu com letargia. Não passou-se mais que alguns poucos segundos para que se recuperasse e ficasse de frente para um determinado Diaval. — Não tem mais o dever de me servir porque eu não preciso mais de você. Após tantos anos comigo, sua dívida está paga. Você é livre. Para ir... — Deu um passo para o lado, permitindo que ele enxergasse o horizonte. — Ou para ficar.

— Você quer que eu vá?

— Se assim quisesse, teria me livrado de você há muito tempo, Diaval. — Respondeu com um sorriso pequeno no rosto antes de pular no que seria uma queda livre se suas estivessem perdidas. Ele foi logo atrás, reconhecendo o que aquelas palavras significavam.

Vendo-a no ar, triunfante e poderosa como só ela podia ser, o homem-corvo sorriu. Voar ao lado dela, através das nuvens e contra o vento, era inefável.

Saber que ela nunca mais precisaria, e ainda assim aceitava sua presença, era como alcançar o empíreo.


End file.
